Tom "Syndicate" Cassell
Thomas "Tom" Cassell, better know by his aliases TheSyndicateProject, Syndicate, ProSyndicate, and SynHD, is one of the inhabitants in the world of Mianite. Syndicate is a follower of Dianite. He is Dianite's most trusted and loyal follower, he is also the owner of the Mianite server. Dianite has assigned him many quests, which made fellow Dianitee Nadeshot jealous and ultimately led to his betrayal. He was trusted with the strongest armor in the game, the Dianite Armour. Syndicate was one of the original inhabitants of the world of Mianite, arriving on the first day with Jericho. He was the first ever follower of Dianite and has remained loyal, recieving many gifts and honors from Dianite as a result. Until Tom destroyed Dianite. World War Mianitecategory:People On the 18th day of Mianite, after being inactive for a week and returning to the land, Syndicate discovered that the other inhabitants had pranked his house and taken several of his items, in a rage as to the continuous messing about that was occuring in and around his house, Syndicate waged war on the Mianites and CaptainSparklez, igniting what would be known as World War Mianite, or simply the war. He placed TNT charges in the houses of Jericho and Nadeshot (for stealing his Diamonds) and then retreated to a secret base located thousands of blocks through the Nether away. Over the next few weeks, a war raged on until it was finally won by Team Dianite, after the Mianites surrendered to Tom's clear superiority at the time. Season Finale In the Season Finale of Mianite, Tom was faced with the unexpected. Dianite disowned him and kicked him out of Team Dianite. As Tucker blew up the beacon in the middle of the circular arena, Tom notched an arrow and pulled back his power four bow. Dianite took a bite of an enchanted apple and grimly got out a diamond sword from the void, accidentally grabbing 64 in the process. Sonja attacked Dianite once with a flaming sword, and Tom tried attacking Dianite with a bow. The arrow flew straight through Dianite's weakened body and into his heart. "Dianite was shot by SynHD" The heroes stopped, their eyes shifting to the one who had killed his own god. Tom was in shock. He looked down at the bow almost frightened. He had killed the one who would never be killed again. They all were amazed and went straight to loot what Dianite had on his inventory, CaptainSparklez getting the stack of 64 diamond swords. omgitsfirefoxx or Sonja paused and took a second to address that Tom was the one who had killed Dianite. Everyone was amazed and shocked. A server message popped up, Server All pray to the dark lord Dianite...we mean SynHD f*** yes The heroes turned and stared at the Dark Lord Syndicate, as he had the final shot that killed Dianite, the one he had been faithful to throughout the first and last episodes/days of Mianite Season 1. Everyone was shocked. As Tom typed into the chat, they all realized that he had became...Dianite. category:Mianites Category:Team Dianite